


Fantômes

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, Dark, Gen, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Psychological Horror, Real or not real, Triple Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois que Roy voit le fantôme de Hughes, il a la faiblesse de demander "qui va là ?" avant de tirer. </p>
<p>Envy s'amuse avec ses pouvoirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantômes

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

"Il comprendra sans difficulté." raille Lust. "L'autre t'a repéré. Et ils n'étaient même pas proches."

...

La première fois que Roy voit le fantôme de Hughes, il a la faiblesse de demander "qui va là ?" avant de tirer. 

Pas celle d'attendre la réponse avant de tirer, de savoir si la voix est la bonne ou pas.

...

"Alors, il t'a reconnu ?"

Envy ricane. "Oui, et il a tiré sur son ami mort. C'était tout l'intérêt, n'est-ce pas ?"

...

La première fois que le corps persiste, Roy a l'instinct de courir vers lui.

Un instant, son coeur lui fait croire à une terrible erreur possible.

Il se reprend trop tard, tout près déjà.

"Je t'ai manqué ?"

C'est la voix de Hughes.

Le corps disparaît.

...

Lust se moque de ses transformations en petit animal. Mais de nuit, leurs effets sont frappants.

...

La première fois que Roy ne tire pas, il veut affecter une victoire.

"Ce serait inutile, pas vrai ?"

Hughes semble inquiet. "Roy, dis-moi, penses-tu que je suis réel, ou que tu deviens fou ?"

...

"Ne casse pas _trop_ les sacrifices." dit Lust, boudeuse.

Envy sourit "J'ai presque fini."

...

La première fois que Roy laisse le monstre qui ressemble à Hughes le toucher, il pense que, réel ou imaginaire, il va le tuer. Il l'espère. Pour ne pas vivre avec le souvenir de ses pensées. _Je mérite cela_ , lame à double tranchant. _C'est le plus proche que j'aurai jamais eu._

Il ne meurt pas. Pas qu'il sache.

...

"Tu es doué." reconnaît Lust, presque pas moqueuse.

Envy rit doucement. "Je me suis amusé."

...

La créature ne revient jamais.

Mais le fantôme de Hughes l'a retrouvé, maintenant.

Au moins, Roy est seul désormais, et sait qu'il peut hurler.


End file.
